Why, should i lie!
by Changes4dabest
Summary: Ginny, twin boys are now 11 and receive a letter to Hogwarts, finding out there DADATeacher, is no other then Draco Malfoy. The Lord of the house they tempt to Rob with there friends the summer before. What’s the connection between them? Read and find o


Why, Should I Lie?  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Summary: Ginny, twin boys are now 11 and receive a letter to Hogwarts, finding out there new Defense Against The Dark Art Teacher, is no other then Draco Malfoy. The Lord of the house they tempt to Rob with there friends the summer before. What's the connection between them all? Read and find out D/G  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Authors Note!!! I just want to state that this story, mostly about the twins. Also about Gin as well, but mostly about the twins and Malfoy.  
  
Setting: 1st year!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but try to sue me if you want you wont get a dime! Hehe!!!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I. Don't lose hope! Will wait!  
  
Ginny stood by the window' it was now fall. Still there was no job, No men in her life, and no house of her own. She was 26 years old, still living with her parent's along with her twin boy's Thomas and Caius. Now it was a new school year and she was worried. Both twins turned 11, two weeks ago and still no acceptance letter from Hogwarts. She was worried that Hogwarts had rejected them, from the incident that occurred five months ago.  
  
Caius was caught with his hooligan's friends, at the attempt to rob the Malfoy's. The news spreading quickly across the wizard's world, shaming her, when she went out in public, all eyes' was on her. She didn't understand why couldn't they understand children make mistakes following the wrong crowd, but she didn't care what they thought, she loved her boy's to death and nothing was going to change that, but still she worries herself. The entire Weasley Clan graduated from Hogwarts with Honors and it was mandatory that her boy's attended the school.  
  
Now looking out the window, she watches her entire family gather-together outside the house. Congratulating each other on good news. It's been years since everyone come together as a family. Ron plays for the Yankee Quidditch team and married Hermione, and had 2 children together. Jack, who's second year at Hogwarts and Marie, who received an acceptance letter for Hogwarts 2 months ago. Harry, who also plays's on the same team along with Ron. He married Ginny best friend Tonya, they had a son together who received a letter months ago.  
  
Fred and George married a pair of twin, Jean & Jen' who comes from a every wealthy family, they were both blonds with blue eye's, there father own the little bit of products that the Malfoy's didn't have interest in. having one child apiece, Brenda and Bonnie {stuck up} received the letter weeks ago.  
  
As for Bill, Charlie and Percy, they were married as well, and had 3 children each, and 3 out of each, Billy {Charlie son-red head- brown eye} Fantasias {Percy daughter-black hair green eye} Sebastian {Bill son-long blond hair with ice blue eyes} all attend Hogwarts and were on there 4th year. The rest were too young to attend.  
  
She escapes the torment of being down there, hearing the good news about each pair children success and not her own. It also bather her to be by Fred and George wives. She loved her brothers, but their wives' she hated. They believe there lives wear better then everyone, and Ginny didn't like that, even there daughters are the same, Ginny love her nieces but if she had a chance she'll give them each one good wiping to show them some manners.  
  
Turning her view over by the tree, she notices her son Caius sitting alone. He was always so distance away from everyone. He never really talks to anyone but his brother who was his best friend and his favorite elder cousin Sebastian, who he looks up to. Not to forget those hooligans he use to talk to, before she forbidden him to see them. But he was alone, she felt empty that there was nothing she could do to make him happy, she had no money so it sadden her, she knew he wanted a life he can call his, not in his grandmother home, their own home. A living room he can mess up and be force to clean and most of all a father he can talk to. She can't even remember if he ever smiled before and that sadden her.  
  
Looking at the differences between her boy's, Thomas was always the well manner one; Caius was the bad child that cried for attention one, both smart and capable to do anything, But still different. Caius hair is a dirty blond, his eyes were gray, and he wears sweats only. Thomas on the other hand was a full blond with bluish-green eyes who wear glasses, where that came from she didn't know, his style was always casual both children extremely gorgeous same face and size and height.  
  
Looking over to Thomas, who looked upset when he couldn't read his book, cause his baby cousin admired him. It was sad that he had to go through this, she knew how long he wanted to attend Hogwarts it was his dream to take his uncle Harry place as a seeker on the Gryffindor team. But since that was optional, he read books, that was all he did, he's not the type that gets mad easily; he's was a mummy's boy.  
  
Shaking her head. "Hmm...It's like Caius to keep Thomas down," she thought, but thinking about it. She smiled, no matter what happens the twins always have each other backs, they loved each other. To prove that theory, when Caius was caught for robbery, Thomas wasn't around when the incident happen. But he lies and said that he was, cause if his brother was going to be put away he was going to be as well. If one goes down they both go down together, luckily her father worked at the Ministry of Magic so they was let off with just warnings. But the love that the boys had for each other can make a mother that has nothing to offer the happiest person in the world.  
  
"Love, are you not coming down?" Molly said walk up to her.  
  
"I'll be down in a few mum," she said lying  
  
"Dear, you said that an hour ago," Molly, shook her head. " Trust me no matter what happens their still Weasley and all Weasley will attended Hogwarts" she smiled at her daughter.  
  
Letting go a few teardrops, "I don't know about that mum." She stops for a moment holding in her tears "school starts next week, if they don't get accepted there have to either attend a Muggle school or another wizardry school, mum where did I go wrong" she cried.  
  
"Oh sweet pee, don't worry yourself about that, if anything happens we'll loved them always"  
  
"You don't understand how they both will feel, everyone but them will attend Hogwarts..."she was cut off.  
  
"My dear, I still have faith in my grandson's, it was there in the beginning when you pushed them out and it will never go away, so you keep faith and believe cause I believe," she kiss her daughter forehead. " Now, would you mind coming outside and sit with the rest of the family," Ginny smiled and nod her head.  
  
Walking outside talking in the cool breeze, everyone smiled as Ginny decided to join them. "It's nice to see you decided to join us," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Gin smiled "I was busy, you know how that goes," Gin look around and caught Thomas smiling at her presents, she didn't want to embarrass him by placing kisses all over his face so she just wink, turning her glace to her other son Caius, who to was starring at her, but he nod letting her know he notice her. So she gave him a warm smile and he blushes and turned away.  
  
"So baby sis, how have you been?" Ron said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, just fine, how are you? How the games?"  
  
"Oh wonderful" Harry said stepping from behind her to give her a kiss on the cheeks "we won every game"  
  
"Wow, amazing" she smiled  
  
"So I herd, the twin's wasn't accepted to Hogwarts! What a pity, I just knew Hogwarts couldn't deny my Brenda " jean said coming out of no where.  
  
Everyone pause, looking from Ginny to Jean then to Fred,  
  
Ginny didn't have any words to say, half wanting to cry and half wanting to beat the life out of her."I'm proud of my boy's either way she said getting up and heading for the doorway. But Thomas stood in front of her. Seeing the water run from her eyes he smiled and hug her.  
  
Everyone shot daggers at Fred.  
  
"Look Hermione, is there anything you can say to the head master?" Harry asks  
  
"I wish there was something I could do but I'm just a teacher love, it's not up to me" she said upset for her best friend.  
  
"May be not. but look," Percy pointed to the sky. There came a white owls flying towards the house with a note tied on its foot. Ginny sprung around when she heard the owl's calls. everyone stood up half shock half excited. Caius ran over to his mother when the owls drop the note in Ginny hand.  
  
"OH sweet Merlin, let this it" Arthur Weasley shouted. Ginny had the letter in her hand, but she didn't open it, she hand it to Harry.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Read it" with that he shook his and read...  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
~We Are Pleased To Inform You. Thomas Infinite Weasley~ That you have been accepted to, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Students shall be required to report to the chamber of reception up arrival,  
  
The date for which shall be dully advised, Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached here with. We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.  
  
Supplies:  
  
1st students will require: Three sets of plain work robes One plain pointed hat for day wear One pair of dragon-hide gloves  
  
And the following set of books: The standard book of spells' by Miranda goshawk A thousand magical herbs and fungi' by phyllida spare A history of magical' by bathilda bagshot Magical theory' by adalbert waffling A beginning guide to transfiguration by' eneric switch Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger  
  
And also: Fantastic Beast and where to find them' by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces; A Guide to self- Protection' by Trimble  
  
All students must be equip with  
  
One wand One standard size 2 Pewter Cauldron  
  
And may bring, if desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad  
  
Professor McGonagall!  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Everyone scream in excitement, but Ginny didn't: she turn to Caius and tears fell in slow motion down her face. He shook his head and nodded to his brother congratulating him.  
  
"Well at lest one got accepted" Jean muttered  
  
"I AM NOT GOING" Thomas shouted. Everyone was shock from his out bust, never in their life have they witness him angry.  
  
"What do you mean, not going?" fantasias question her little cousin.  
  
"I SAID I AM NOT GOING" he broke away from his mother  
  
"Yes you are" Caius said walking up to him  
  
"What? You think your going to make? How typical big brother?"  
  
Caius raise an eyebrow,"don't have to, your going"  
  
"Who said?" Thomas balls up his fist, everyone eyes widen what was going on? They thought  
  
"Look stop it you two, no matter what happens, fighting each other not going to change it, What done is done." She held both her boys.  
  
"She right you two, fighting wont changing anything" George replied  
  
"I know mum, that's why I think this the right time to give you this" he handed her a note.  
  
To Caius Andrew Weasley  
From Hogwarts  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
~We Are Pleased To Inform You. Caius Andrew Weasley ~ That you have been accepted to, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Students shall be required to report to the chamber of reception up arrival,  
  
The date for which shall be dully advised, Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached here with. We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.  
  
Professor McGonagall! AND BEHAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
A big smile crosses her face, and everyone hugs each other and cheered.  
  
"How long did you have this? And why didn't you let me know" she hug him.  
  
"Mum I can't breath," she losing up. "I received the notices last week"  
  
"Why didn't you, inform anyone" Ron Questions  
  
"Because I'm not going anywhere with out my baby brother" everyone signed.  
  
"By 4 minute!!!" Thomas yelled  
  
"As if" he yelled back  
  
"So you know what that mean!!" everyone look over at Fred.  
  
"We have to go School shopping, and it's on me" he owed her that much from his wife unneeded remarks earlier. Ginny nod and smiled "my babies going to Hogwarts, thanks you" she shut her eyes  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ End of chapter 1 R/R {looking 4 betta} 


End file.
